


safe from the world, though the world will try

by moonlightcanary



Series: Song Inspired [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Green Arrow and the Canaries - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Post Episode 8x09, [gasp] and there was only one bed!, but its very subtle hurt comfort, this has literally every Soft Trope that I could jam in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: “I could sleep for a year,” Siren mumbled, yawning as she waited for Dinah to unlock the apartment door.“Is that supposed to be different from normal?”“I hate you.”“And yet here you are-” Dinah opened the apartment door- “crashing at my apartment, again.”got a prompt from a lovely anon on tumblr requesting dinahsiren with "How bout Laurel intending to sleep on the sofa the whole time she stays at Dinah’s place but then eventually moving to share the bed and being soft"this was supposed to be a drabble and yet it turned into a 1k fic. enjoy.title from intertwined by dodie (fic heavily inspired by it)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Song Inspired [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/212456
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	safe from the world, though the world will try

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay okay first off i want to say that it's only right for my first fic of the new year to be about dinahsiren. happy 2020 they ARE going to be canonically in love in Green Arrow and the Canaries  
> SECOND off, i refer to e2 dinah laurel as siren bc i don't like calling her laurel it just seems... cheap? i've always headcanoned that she doesn't like being called laurel. and i couldn't very well call her dinah because that would make things very confusing with two dinahs.  
> THIRD i highly recommend listening to dodie's "intertwined" while reading this bc that is mostly what i listened to while writing it and it's very *chefs kiss*  
> anyways this is a long note so im gonna stop now. enjoy the fic!

“I could sleep for a year,” Siren mumbled, yawning as she waited for Dinah to unlock the apartment door.

“Is that supposed to be different from normal?”

“I hate you.”

“And yet here you are-” Dinah opened the apartment door- “crashing at my apartment, again.”

“What can I say, your couch is comfortable.”

“Pretty sure you just don’t want to go through the hassle of finding an apartment.”

“Maybe that too.”

“How’s your shoulder?”

The hiss that Siren let out when she went to peel off the jacket of her costume was enough of an answer for Dinah.

“Here, let me help you.” Dinah said, moving towards Siren.

Much to Dinah’s surprise, Siren didn’t protest, instead she let go of grip on the jacket and turned around to give Dinah better access to remove it.

“Good news is that it doesn’t seem to be dislocated,” Dinah mused as she gently slipped the jacket off of Siren’s shoulders.

“Bad news is that it still hurts like a bitch,” Siren finished.

“Well, what did you _expect_ to happen when you took that fall?”

“It was a _jump_ , and I expected it to look badass.”

“Well it’s definitely going to leave a bruise, I’ll get an ice pack for you to help reduce the swelling.”

Siren gave a noncommittal noise in response and Dinah decided to take it as a ‘thank you’.

Siren managed to kick off her boots while making her way to Dinah’s couch, practically collapsing onto it when she got there.

“I was thinking, you should probably take the bed tonight.” Dinah said, appearing beside Siren with a towel wrapped ice pack in hand.

“What?”

“You should sleep in my bed tonight- I’ll take the couch. You need rest, and the last thing you need is to make your shoulder worse by sleeping on it funny.”

Siren took the ice pack from Dinah, “I’m not stealing your bed.”

Dinah rolled her eyes, “It’s not stealing if I offer it to you.”

“You need decent sleep just as much as I do.”

“Last I checked, I didn’t leap from the top of a staircase.”

“Yeah, well, not everyone can be as cool as me.”

“I think you need a better understanding of the meaning of ‘cool’.” Dinah moved Siren’s legs so that she could sit beside her. “Will you please just accept my offer? I don’t want you making your shoulder any worse.”

Siren stretched her legs back out so that they were resting across Dinah’s lap, “Careful, Dee, it almost sounds like you care about me.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

Siren was caught off guard, Dinah was staring at her with an unusual amount of tenderness, and her voice had suddenly become so soft.

Siren held Dinah’s gaze, “Fine, we can share.”

Dinah blinked, and whatever moment they might have been having was lost.

“What?”

“The bed. We can just share it.”

“Share it?”

“You have a king sized bed, Drake. I’m pretty sure we can both fit.” Siren tilted her head. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite- usually.”

“Fine,” Dinah said after a pause, “we'll share.”

“Here,” Dinah said, holding out a pair of sweatpants.

Siren eyed the pants, “What?”

“They’re sweatpants.”

“I can see that.”

“What, were you planning to sleep in those?” Dinah asked, gesturing to Siren’s Black Canary suit pants.

"I don’t have sweatpants.”

“I know. These are mine.”

“Oh.”

Dinah set the pants down beside Siren on the bed, “You’re welcome. I’m going to change in the bathroom.”

With that Dinah left, leaving Siren alone in the dimly lit bedroom to change.

It took all of the time that Dinah was in the bathroom for Siren to get out of the rest of her costume and get into the sweatpants.

“Remind me why we wear such tight pants with our costumes?” Siren grumbled as Dinah re-entered the bedroom.

“You have some trouble?” Dinah asked, eying Siren with a small smirk on her lips.

“My shoulder hurts.” 

“You still have the ice pack?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, keep icing your shoulder.” 

“It’s cold.”

“That’s kinda the point-” Dinah got on the bed next to Siren- “move over.”

Siren huffed, using her good arm to push herself over on the bed, “You don’t snore, do you?”

“No, do you?”

“No.” 

“Alright then,” Dinah said, reaching over to the bedside table to switch off the lamp.

Siren laid there in the dark, every part of her was exhausted, yet she still found herself unable to sleep. 

“Dinah?”

There was moment of silence and Siren wondered if perhaps Dinah had already fallen asleep.

“Yeah?”

Siren rolled onto her side so that she was facing Dinah, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Siren stared at Dinah’s silhouette, debating her choice of words, _for the clothes, the bed, letting Siren stay with her- for everything._ “For caring.”

Dinah shifted, turning to meet Siren. With the bit of light coming in from the window above Dinah’s bed, Siren could just make out that Dinah’s eyes were fixed on her, though Siren had a feeling that even if the room was completely devoid of light, she would’ve been able to feel Dinah’s eyes on her. 

Siren picked at the blanket that she was lying under absentmindedly, “You know... uh, Bianca wasn’t the only reason I came here- to twenty-forty.”

“Oh?” 

Dinah’s voice was so quiet that Siren almost didn’t hear her. 

“Yeah, I... I missed you-” Siren paused- “I mean, you’re the only person on this earth that I can tolerate- and that I actually _like_ to tolerate.” 

The silence was back and Siren could practically hear her own heart racing.

“What about Felicity?” 

“Okay, one of the only _two_ people. But Felicity’s... different. She looks at me, and deep down I know that she can’t help but see Laurel- _her_ Laurel- in me. But when you look at me... you’ve always seemed to just see _me_.” Siren was grateful it was too dark in the room to make out the expression on Dinah’s face. “Besides, Felicity has a family to look after now, and that doesn’t include me.”

“Well,” Dinah said after another long moment of silence, “I’m glad you came here... And I’m even happier that you stayed.” 

“Me too,” Siren let her eyes drift shut, finally feeling ready to sleep, “night, Drake.” 

“Night, Lance.”


End file.
